


Those Beautiful Beaches

by R_S_B



Series: Eyes on the Stars, Feet on the Ground [9]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S_B/pseuds/R_S_B
Summary: Philippa and Katrina get married.
Relationships: Katrina Cornwell/Philippa Georgiou
Series: Eyes on the Stars, Feet on the Ground [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292714
Kudos: 4





	Those Beautiful Beaches

**Author's Note:**

> Story Nine in Eyes on the Stars, Feet on the Ground, following Philippa and Katrina throughout their lives.

The sand was warm and soft under her bare feet. The wind lifted the hem of her white sundress, making it flutter around her legs. The air was sweet with the smell of a flower Pippa had told her the name of, but which she had already forgotten. And all their friends and families and ship-mates sat on chairs in the sand, waiting for the ceremony to start. 

Katrina waited to one side, behind the chairs. Then Philippa was there, standing across from her on the other side, the picture of effortless beauty and grace in her own white sundress, long dark hair blowing gently in the wind. She smiled and Katrina suddenly forgot to breathe. Philippa grinned shyly and looked down for a moment, then the music started. The two women walked towards one another slowly, meeting at the aisle in the center of the seats. 

Katrina reached her hand out, and Philippa took it. “You look beautiful, Pippa.” 

Philippa squeezed her hand. “I’m so happy, Katrina.”

Katrina squeezed back. “Me too.” 

And hand in hand, the two walked down the aisle together as the sun set over the horizon. 


End file.
